Sometimes Goodbye Is A Second Chance
by Koolzgirlz
Summary: A story influenced by Vampire Kisses and Twilight. Selena realizes she is in love with the last person - or thing imaginable. While she's in love she finds out the meaning of goodbye. It also helps her find out the reason her mother left...
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes Goodbye Is A Second Chance . . .  
By Mandy D .  
Author's Note: This story is inspired by Twilight and Vampire Kisses. Some parts may be similar to it. If you feel like I've copied Twilight and Vampire Kisses, I'm sure I haven't plagiarized but I must admit it is similar to both the books. I am a fan of Twilight and VK, please don't be negative and try to keep a positive attitude. I'm not an expert at writing and grammar or spellings, so if I have any mistake, feel free to correct me. This is also my first fanfic and I'm not used to . I hope you enjoy my story and please review  .  
Influences: Twilight , Vampire Kisses, and Second Chance by Shinedown .

-xxx-

  
Chapter One . . .   
It all began when I was five. My life kind of turned around for me. I hadn't exactly found out the reason why my mother left my grandparents and me. It always will become a mystery for me. But my guess is that she probably couldn't stand my grandparents anymore and left. From when I was little, my grandparents argued with my mom, about how I was a mistake. When they weren't arguing, my mom was with me. I barely remember my mother though. If she loved me enough to argue with her parents, they why'd she leave me here?

I could remember that night she left. I had woken up from my nap and saw my grandparents on my mom's bed. A sheet of paper was in their hands. They didn't see me. But I could hear their last words, "Mom, dad, tell Selena I love her. Sometimes, good bye is a second chance." I cried nonstop that night. By the time I went to sleep, my eyes were sore...

-xxx-

"Wake up! God, you're so lazy!!" I opened my eyes, finding a red-faced grandpa holding a yardstick.

"Good morning, Grandpa. What's with the yardstick?" I asked, ready to get up. I glanced nervously at the yardstick. I knew he was ready to whip me.

"To wake you up!" He yelled at me. I didn't care. I always got yelled at by him. Wow fifteen long years and he still thinks of me as a mistake. Clearly.

I bounced off of bed and scurried out of my room and into the bathroom. I silently closed the creaking door behind me and turned to face a pale girl with straight boring hair. Her face was stressed. She was hunching really badly. Her t-shirt and sweats were loose. And that girl I'm staring at is me. All my life I was hoping for some miracle that I would turn "beautiful." But after the hard truth of "miracles don't happen" from grandpa a month ago, I stopped believing. I quickly brushed my teeth knowing that I'd have to work today.

My grandparents had made me – no, forced me to work four hours to pay for some of the bills. Usually I would have around $20 left. I walked back to my boring room. It had a small brown dresser, a desk, and a bed. I pulled a drawer and took out my jeans and a Polo t-shirt. This was one of my best t-shirts. Why? Because this was my mom's. My grandparents didn't approve of clothes from Polo, Gap, Aeropostale, American Eagle, Abercrombie, or Limited Too. Clearly, my mom was the type of kid that was a rebel. My grandparents preferred the cheap clothes from the thrift stores. Or at the best, Wal-Mart. I didn't mind it's not like I'll meet someone special. I opened my desk drawer and took out 60 bucks in cash. Time to work. But after I have to buy my own school supplies.

-xxx-

I sat in my cashier counter, ready to fall asleep. Everything started to blur. I saw a man with black hair looming over something. That something was me. There I was with a cut on my wrist and a pocket knife on the other hand. I didn't' know if I was alive or dead. The man started coming closer. His eyes red, his teeth getting longer and sharper as he inched closer to my wound. Suddenly, something flew up into the sky. And landed softly right behind the man. It was a dude. A teenager dude. He was breathtaking. Dirt blond hair, kind of muscular.. He has a friendly face. NOT. He looked vicious and dangerous. For a while our eyes met. His eyes were a beautiful color of sky blue that seemed as a reflection. Then, he turned away.

End of Chapter One . . .

Author's Note: So, what'd you guys think? I know, that was short and boring. But it's a little intro right? I'll update soon, see ya  !  
- MD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two ..  
Author's Note: Okay this chapter might be a little boring. I felt bored when I was writing it lol. But I hope you enjoy at least a teensy bit. Cross my fingers that there are readers because most of my stories are boring.  
- MD

-xxx-

The bells from the store's doors chimed as a symbol to someone entering. A girl wearing Keds with a pink dress and polka dotted leggings. Three fake gold chains hung around her neck. Beaded bracelets spelling on the words BFFL's were on each of her wrists. She was clinging onto a blue Aero bag.

"Hey Sel!" The girl said excitedly.

"Hey Jen. Aren't you a little overdressed?" I glanced at her up and down. Whoa, her outfit was whack. No offense to her though.

"So?" My best friend Jen shrugged her shoulders.

I rolled my eyes and came out from the counter, "See yah boss!" I shouted to the back of the store. I think I heard a distant "bye."

Jen and I bursted open from the store and ran out into the cement sidewalk. We walked down the sidewalk. Jen started the conversation, she was usually the talkative one, "So tomorrow's high school! I can't wait to meet all the cliques and the boys! I'm so going to go out with a HOT football player! Are you going to go out with any of them?"

I was quiet. I had never actually went out with anyone. Except Cody Larson. But we were just plain best friends. Until he ditched me for popularity and his new girlfriends. I was sad.. And mad. But that was when I met Jen in sixth grade. "No, Jen. I am not going to go out with any of those football players. They're so cliché. It's like every girl wants them. I'm so sick of it. I'm ready to go out with someone different. Someone nice, someone quiet but outgoing. Someone unpredictable. Someone that's good with sports. But not those dumb football players…" I paused and remembered another trait for my perfect guy,"… Also... He should be able to save me."

"That sounds like a really weird guy. No offense. But he sounds good for you." Jen said and smiled her cheeky smile.

We walked in silence, on our way to Target to buy our supplies. A silver Mercedes-Benz zoomed past us parking into a space. The blasting music of KDWB stopped. From the back seat, the legendary Cody Larson stepped out of the car with a beautiful tall, thin, blond girl. One of his many super model figure girlfriends. His arms were around her waist very tightly. His eyes flicked over to us. In an instant, I quickly walked into Target and waited for Jen.

"Sel! What was that?!" Jen panted from running after me.

"I saw Cody. I don't want him to see me… It's awkward." I whispered. We started to walk to the school supplies section.

Jen shook her head and sighed,"Sel, it's not like you were actually going out with him. And besides, it's been 3 years. Let it go. Ever since that little boy grew up, he's been screwing girls and acting so cool and snobby. You should be over him! I don't see why you guys can't be friends again!"

I started to stutter,"J-j-just – never mind. Let's go, forget it." I walked down the aisles quickly ready to jump up at anyone who spoke another word about Cody. Suddenly someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around and jumped I started screaming,"Eeeeeeeeeeek!!!" I shrieked.

"Whoa, Selena are you okay? Wow I've never heard you scream at me like that!"

"Sorry Cody. I thought it was some stalker."

Cody snickered and glanced at me up and down.

"Cody are you there? Help me decide what to buy! Turquoise eye shadow or sky blue eye shadow?!" Suddenly that familiar blondie popped in. She wrapped her arms around on of Cody's arms, "Cody, who's this?" The blond chick said curiously. She could not be thinking that Cody and I had any connection. Seriously I think this girl might have a brain the size of a raison, a very small one too.

Cody turned to face her, "Just an old friend." Oh no, he started grinning, "So anyways, Sel, I was thinking, since I joined the football team, you might want to come watch my practices sometime? Maybe next week?"

I pretended to think,"Yeah. Cody, I think maybe I could. Well uh gotta go. Bye, see yah tomorrow at school." I turned around and quickly walked away. But I swear I heard Cody say, "I never knew she was going to our school. I thought she was one of those private school girls."

"Yeah maybe." I heard Blond Chick say.

On my way out of Target, I snatched one of the flyers and ripped it apart, "If I went to private school, I would even shop in this junky store! If I went to private school, I would give a time of day to the stupid public school bitches and man-whores!"

End of Chapter Two…

Author's Note: I think this chapter is really boring. But thanks for reading :) .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Author's Note:  Hope you enjoy chapter three. I think this chapter is also boring. My friend read a few sentences and she was like, "Maybe I'll read it later." Clearly, that means it's boring lol. But here goes.. Hope you enjoy…

-xxx-

My skin started filling with goose bumps as the early September wind blew against my skin. I was on my way to Jen's house for school. Jen jumped up from her porch steps and ran over to me.

"My mom said that she can drive us to school. She says it won't be as embarrassing then. It's up to you though." She panted looking at me with pleading eyes. I rolled my eyes; sometimes Jen and her mother are such drama queens. "Sure I guess. Let's go." I was hunching as I walked but I knew Jen's mom would probably change that. As Jen's mom, Kathy walked out of her house, she looked at me up and down,"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Selena, it's September 2nd! Still Warm out here and you're wearing baggy sweats and a sweatshirt! And you're hunching! You have to come in and let me dress 4ou appropriately!" She practically dragged me inside her house.

Ten minutes later, Kathy was speeding down the streets to our school. Jen and I were sitting in the backseat. Kathy had forced me to change into Jen's Abercrombie lace tank top and Abercrombie jean shorts. My stinky old sneakers were replaced with pink and blue Aeropostale flip flops," I feel like a Barbie Doll." I grumbled.

Jen just smirked and went back silently organizing her stuff.

Kathy just sighed,"Selena… Honey.. Appearance is everything. It's very important. Especially in high school. That's how you get boys." She grinned, "I mean, my Jennifer is fully prepared. Look at how I turned out! I have SUCH a lucky life!"

I turned away from her and faced the window. How could this woman consider having a husband cheat on you and having no friends at all, being lucky? I swear, she's crazy.

-xxx-

As soon as we were in the school, I pulled the elastic out of my hair. To escape the embarrassing girly ponytail. One thing improved. Jen and I were walking through the hallways like lost puppies. Some boys caught my eyes. But most of them were jocks. I gotta admit they were pretty hot. The cliques of high school expose themselves really well. They wore really short jean shorts. Even shorter than the ones I'm wearing. They had tight tube tops over tank tops. Their hairstyle looked like the celebrity ones on the Red Carpet. One girl was leaning against the locker with a jock pushing against her, they were making out. I looked around to see if there was a teacher nearby to catch them. Nope. Just a typical high school scene. Couldn't there at least be something exciting? Not so cliché?

The first bell started to ring, signaling us to get to class. My first period class was health. Oh boy, I wonder who might be in my class. I followed the directions on my map and got there in less than 2 minutes.

As I walked in, ninth graders were all seated down and ready to go, just waiting for the teacher. I sat in an empty seat next to a girl who looked like the only curtains she used were her thick brown hair. Some dude with blond hair was sitting on my other side. A skinny as a stick type of teacher walked in. She turned to us, "Hello class. My name is Abigail Thompson. I am your official teacher for health and health only. Please rise from your seats as I take attendance."

She called off people's names and mine. I stood there wondering what high school would be like. Scary, amazing, adventurous???

"Okay class, stand against the wall." We all walked there, "First table to the right will be Selena Curtis. Sitting by her will be Daniel Richardson. You two will be partners for the whole year." I sat down next to the blond guy I had sat by before.

This time I studied him. The blond hair, muscular body, the… I gasped. His eyes were the same green-blue ones I stared into in my dream. When I fell out of my gaze, I realized he was studying me too. Oops. Now I feel exposed. He frowned at me then chuckled, "Is there something wrong?"

"Um… No. It's just that you look really familiar. Are you new here?" He was still frowning at me as I stared into his eyes, puzzled about this mysterious presence.

"Uh... Actually, yeah. I moved here.. Just yesterday…" Daniel seemed very hesitant about his information.

"Oh that's cool… I've been living in this boring town my whole life. Where'd you move from?" I noticed we were the only ones talking to each other. Other classmates were staring off into space. I turned my attention back to Daniel, he was smiling at me. His gaze was melting my insides and out.

"I came from Spain." He said plainly.

I was clearly confused and he was amused at that, "You don't look Spanish."

Daniel chuckled," Because I'm not. I came from Spain and from Spain, I came from France, from France, I came from England, from England, I came from Australia, from Australia I came from Italy and from Italy I came from Greece."

My face lit up,"Oh! You're Greek! I love that country! But why move so many times?" I was dying of curiosity.

"We move every 2 to 3 years. Hopefully I'll stay here longer than that." He smiled. But he still didn't answer my question but I didn't care, I think this guy is too interesting for high school... Maybe he could lighten it up for me.

"Class, now that you are all settled down and Daniel and Selena has stopped talking, let me introduce you to the rules and what we're going to be learning about. After, we'll be learning the basics to health." Ms. Thompson said. This lady was really starting to get on my nerves.

Everyone nodded. I saw something flash in front of my eyes, I looked down on the desk and saw a piece of paper. It was in fine writing and it said:  
In case you ever need me for anything, give me a call. By the way, what's your next hour class?  
And oh yeah, here's my number: 666-5912.

I stared back at him. Did he seriously give me his number? I don't get it. We just met though... But I wrote back in my messy and scratchy handwriting:  
Really? Do you seriously mean that? Why would you give me your #? We only met today. But I guess if you ever need my # for homework, here it is: 742-6148. P.S. My next class is social studies (GAG).

I handed the note to him and watched him read it. My mouth opened to say something but he stood up quickly. A few seconds later, the bell rang. He walked smoothly but quickly out the door. Ms. Thompson called his name but he didn't stop, "It's too bad Daniel got out so quickly because this pink sheet is due tomorrow. Please grab a pink sheet and a purple sheet on your way out of the door."

I swiftly stood up and grabbed 2 pink and 2 purple sheets from the slot on the wall and walked out. The whole day I didn't see Daniel at all. But that's because he probably didn't have any classes with me. Probably not even lunch. This mysterious person has got my head in the clouds… That night, I tried to go to sleep but his beautiful face kept entering my mind. By the time I fell asleep, I had remembered his number; 666-5912…

End of Chapter Three

Author's Note: OMG I know every chapter I say is boring. But I'm serious about this one. I almost fell asleep writing it!! Or maybe that was because it was late at night when I wrote it. But oh well. My neck hurts from typing all this. Seriously 3 pages!!! (I'm using Microsoft Word, if you have it, you'd probably understand) but please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading anyways! And I hope I didn't bore you to death!!  
- MD33


End file.
